


Interlude

by Galen_Wordwyrm



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Conversations, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galen_Wordwyrm/pseuds/Galen_Wordwyrm
Summary: A break from your cares and  a pot of tea.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/gifts).



Early afternoon sunlight slanted under the portico as cicadas sang in the comfortable lazy heat of a late summer day. Trees rustled softly in the slight intermittent breeze, and a wooden water device ‘clocked' hollowly every few minutes, splashing a gurgling measure of water into the pool below. Whitewashed walls surrounded the garden as two elderly men sat contemplating the game board between them, pieces laid in careful and intricate layers of trap and counter, one man dressed in comfortable robes in shades of green, his neat beard lying on his chest, the other man catlike in his impish serenity, clad in a tunic that rioted red blossoms. Both had eyes that had seen joy and loss. 

An iron pot of tea leaked faintly scented wisps of steam.

Master Fu nodded in appreciation of the contents of his cup before speaking. “Kids…”, he smirked.

Iroh grunted in gruff affection as he laid another carefully selected pai-sho tile . “Tell me about it.”


End file.
